


怦然心动

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 一篇非典型前分化阶段的ABO文
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	怦然心动

四年级伊始，霍格沃茨的空气都开始焦躁不安。大家几乎从不在公共休息室里提到庞弗雷夫人的生理卫生课和医疗翼下发的AO通用抑制剂，但每个人都会在私下里睁着闪烁而晶亮的眼睛，讨论谁会分化成Alpha，谁会分化成Omega，或者打赌对方的信息素是什么味道。  
  
所有人都明白，这一天不远了。  
  
哈利能充分感受到漂浮在他周围的躁动，但他假装不知道，也从不参与这样的私下讨论，即使他很好奇。因为他不想再一次成为被挖掘秘密的对象，他想保留自己的隐私。他是如此胆怯，如此担心会分化成一个Omega——一个缺乏力量和强壮体魄的Omega；一个会让那些该死的大人更加理直气壮地对他隐瞒所有事情的Omega——他不能忍受这个。并不是说他对Omega有任何偏见，只是这性征如此不适合他长久以来被赋予的期望，以及他的自我认知。  
  
但他的母亲是Omega，哈利知道自己有一半的可能会和她一样。  
  
哈利为此而焦虑不安，所以他只能假装自己很镇静。他假装不知道罗恩其实想变成一个Omega好将莫莉的注意力从妹妹身上分一半过来（他认定金妮将会是个蛮横的Alpha）；他假装不知道赫敏偷偷借阅了无数讲述性征分化的书籍，不管是巫师出版还是麻瓜作品，不管是科学还是玄学；他假装不知道斯莱特林已经有两个Alpha了，扎比尼和帕金森，他俩是全年级最早分化出性征的人。  
  
西莫坐在沙发上，壁炉的火光在他脸上跳跃。他突然捂住额头，虚弱地嚷嚷：“梅林的袜子！我感觉我在发热，我是不是在发热？我要分化了，我会是全年级第三个Alpha！”迪安冷静地凑过去看了看：“不，你只是离壁炉太近了。”  
  
公共休息室爆发出一阵大笑。  
  
“西莫，你不会这么快的，你没有斯莱特林那么放荡是吗？”帕瓦蒂愉快地开着玩笑。不知从什么时候开始，学生之间流传这样一种说法：失去童贞的人会更快分化出性征。赫敏曾经严肃地反驳过，但没人当真，毕竟这只是另一个讽刺斯莱特林的梗罢了。毕竟全年级，目前只有两个人分化出性征，还全是斯莱特林。哈利相信他们其实有点嫉妒——伟大的梅林果然是戴绿围巾的。  
  
西莫哼了一声：“我倒是很奇怪那个帕金森居然会是Alpha，她和马尔福天天像股扭扭糖绞在一起”。他打了个寒颤：“那真恶心”。罗恩从他的曲奇饼里抬起头：“也许马尔福会分化成Omega？不，还是别了，我讨厌扭扭糖——那的确很恶心”。  
  
“据说有个古老的咒语，可以提前知道你究竟是哪个性征。”赫敏貌似不经意地插入他们的谈话，哈利相信她根本没在写魔药作业，她只是在表演写作业。  
  
“我奶奶说不可能提前知道性征，”纳威微弱地声音迎来一片寂静，但没人反驳他，这让他鼓起了一点勇气，继续说下去。“但，但有人做到过，利用古老的魔法阵决定是分化成Omega还是Alpha，那是纯血家族保证繁衍机会的秘法……”  
  
哈利的耳朵悄悄竖起来。  
  
当天晚上，他决定去图书馆禁书区一探。他没忘记隆巴顿也是纯血家族出来的孩子，那么这个关于纯血分化性征的秘法大概有一点可信——至少比赫敏借阅的那些完全可以分进玄学类别的书籍可信。  
  
哈利披着隐形斗篷，像一只悄无声息的猫，踩着柔软的肉垫贴着墙缝溜进禁书区。他太熟练了，简直训练有素。随即他发现了一个不速之客，模糊的身影隐藏在月光背面，令哈利的心脏重重一跳，他差点以为是费尔奇在守株待兔！但那身影明显没有费尔奇高，也没有那么宽。他在书架前慢慢挪动，直到清澈柔和的月光照亮一头灿烂的金发。  
  
是马尔福！  
  
哈利在斗篷底下握紧他的魔杖，思考是给马尔福一个门牙赛大棒好还是昏昏倒地。  
  
但在他发射任何咒语之前，一声猫叫打破了禁书区的宁静。哈利太专注于马尔福，马尔福太专注于书架，谁也不知道洛丽丝夫人是什么时候出现的。她蹲坐在一小块光斑中央，打量着这个夜闯禁书区的斯莱特林。哈利悄悄躲进两个书架之间的小小空隙，一个完美的凹陷。他当然能躲过费尔奇，马尔福则没这么好运了。哈利忍下坏笑，看着马尔福匆匆忙忙的样子。他低声骂了一句什么，作出要揍洛丽丝夫人的样子将她吓跑，然后把书随便塞进书架，慌不择路地朝哈利的方向飞奔而来。碧绿的双眼瞪大——该死！你瞎吗？你难道看不见这里是一堵墙？！  
  
事实上，马尔福的确近视。  
  
两人毫不意外地撞了个头碰头。马尔福尖叫一声，哈利已经能听见费尔奇赶往这里的脚步了。  
  
“谁？谁在这里！”马尔福惊恐地后退，手掌从哈利的胸膛扫过。马尔福大概以为自己撞鬼了吧，哈利心想巫师世界有“撞鬼”这一说吗？毕竟幽灵们都不太可怕。  
  
马尔福确定刚刚摸到了什么带着热气儿的东西。他厉声呵斥：“谁在这儿！什么东西！”然后那双手再一次摸上来——蒙中哈利的脸颊和肩膀。脸上盖着马尔福的手掌，哈利翻了个白眼。来不及了，他可不想被马尔福的愚蠢打破从费尔奇手下逃脱的夜游记录。哈利掀开隐形斗篷，大变活人着实吓了马尔福一跳，甚至没看清哈利的脸，他就跳起来转身想逃。哈利捂住他那张小姑娘一样爱乱叫的嘴，箍着他的腰将人拖进斗篷。两人紧紧挨在一起，马尔福的后背贴着哈利的胸膛，完全僵硬了。  
  
感谢梅林，这金发混蛋是个近乎病态的瘦子。  
  
哈利贴在仍尝试挣扎的马尔福耳朵边上说：“不想被抓到就安静点儿。”  
  
“波特？”马尔福愤怒了：“波特！”  
  
一只手掌再一次捂住了他的嘴。  
  
与此同时，费尔奇的身影出现在月光之下。洛丽丝夫人对着两个书架之间的空隙喵喵叫，尾巴毛炸起来，显然她还在记恨马尔福恐吓她的事。费尔奇提高油灯，当然，他什么也没看见。  
  
两分钟后，费尔奇带着洛丽丝夫人离开禁书区。又等了一会儿，确定他不会杀个回马枪，哈利才一把掀开斗篷，两人大口喘着气儿。  
  
“这就是你干坏事儿从来也不会被发现的原因？”马尔福用小指挑起流水般的隐形斗篷，那斗篷又从他指尖滑下去。“狡猾的疤头，我要告诉麦格教授，你这是违纪！严重违纪！”  
  
“闭你妈的嘴，我从来不干坏事儿！”哈利瞪了他一眼，不知感恩的斯莱特林！  
  
“不干坏事儿？你从什么时候就在了？”他的目光落到哈利握着魔杖的右手：“你刚刚躲在这个该死的斗篷里看了我多久？你想对我施恶咒对吗？”  
  
哈利心想门牙赛大棒可不算什么恶咒，比马尔福二年级就能用的乌龙出洞要善良多了。  
  
他将魔杖塞回睡衣口袋，问：“你在做什么？”马尔福防备地反问：“你呢？”  
  
其实这问题毫无意义，因为他们正在一堆放满了AO性征分化相关的魔法书籍中间。真是冤家路窄！两人同时转过头，各自在书架上寻觅起来。  
  
不知过了多久，在浏览了一长串堪称恶毒的黑魔法之后，哈利打了个哈欠。马尔福像幽灵一样飘到他背后：“该回去了。”哈利被吓得头皮发麻，他都忘了马尔福的存在——梅林的胡子！他和一个马尔福，共处一室，在深夜无人的图书馆禁书区，而且没有打起来……  
  
“我说，该回去了。”马尔福不耐烦地重复一遍，他脾气真差。哈利转过头：“那你回去啊！难道你还想和我手牵着手就像赫敏和金妮一起去卫生间那样走吗？”  
  
“为了防止再遇到费尔奇，你得用那件该死的斗篷送我回去。”马尔福露出一个假笑，好像这是个多么大的荣耀一样。  
  
“你知不知道异想天开怎么拼？”  
  
“我都不知道你还会用异想天开这个词儿。”马尔福洋洋得意地甩了甩额前垂落的金发，它们看起来柔软极了，绝不应该长在马尔福的头皮上。“如果你拒绝，我就将斗篷的事情告诉所有人——现在，送我回地窖。”  
  
“你他妈就是个颐指气使的混账！”哈利愤愤不平地站起来，将那本硬壳书粗暴地塞进书架，换来一声封面人脸的痛呼。  
  
马尔福转动着手指上绿色的戒指：“多谢夸奖，这是一个马尔福应该做的。”  
  
抖开隐身斗篷，哈利将自己和马尔福一同包裹进去。他闻到沐浴液的香气，从绿色丝绸的睡衣领口隐隐约约飘出来。  
  
“你该不是快分化了吧？我闻到一阵薄荷的香气。”马尔福侧过头问，哈利发誓他从马尔福的眼睛里看到了一闪而过的嫉妒。“输给布雷斯和潘西就算了，我可不能还在你后面！啧，愚蠢的疤头，我猜你发育的并不好——至少没我好。”  
  
斯莱特林的脑回路都是怎么长得，这也有攀比的价值？哈利用关爱傻子的眼神“关爱”着斯莱特林四年级的领袖：“难道你没闻到你自己身上的薰衣草味道吗？那是沐浴液！”  
  
“哼，我就知道你发育的没我好。”  
  
哈利翻了个白眼。  
  
他们在地窖门口分手。马尔福用同样的威胁逼迫哈利答应明晚带着斗篷来和他一起去禁书区。哈利在心里把这个见鬼的投机取巧的金发混蛋大卸八块，但他答应了。  
  
第二天的夜晚依然晴朗，露珠在月光下晶晶亮亮。一个穿着睡衣的斯莱特林和一个穿着睡衣的格兰芬多悄无声息地钻进禁书区，分头去找他们各自需要的东西。  
  
然后他们的背撞在一起。  
  
两人回头，怒目而视，发现月亮已经划过窗棂，该回去了。  
  
“你在找什么？也是能让人尽快分化的方法吗？”回去的路上，马尔福用一种闲聊的语气抛出问题。哈利打赌这句话已经在马尔福好奇的肚子里转了一天一夜。哈利可不想给他更多把柄：“关你什么事？注意脚下！”他把马尔福从一个小土坑上扯开。  
  
“我只是想要效率——你知道，分工合作之类的。禁书区实在太大了。黑眼圈有损我的形象。”  
  
“你放心吧，黑眼圈十分适合毒蛇的形象。没有哪个坏蛋会缺少黑眼圈。”  
  
“波特，格兰芬多都像你一样幼稚吗？”马尔福反唇相讥：“明显你需要合作，不然你还会在魔药课上睡着，直到将格兰芬多的宝石扣光。”  
  
这还真是残忍的现实。  
  
马尔福用一种欣赏的目光观察着哈利额角若隐若现的青筋。  
  
第三天晚上，他们开始合作了。哈利留意着催快分化的办法，而马尔福也留意着那个古老的纯血家族魔法阵。因此，他们还会在查阅间隙偶尔对话。  
  
“波特，你看看是这个吗？”马尔福递过来一本摊开的书。  
  
“不是，太荒谬了。这完全不可信，已经违反了魔法阵的基本原则。”哈利翻过封面：“19世纪情色小说集……马尔福！你逗我？”  
  
“我就是在逗你。”马尔福耸耸肩，嘴角勾着欠扁的坏笑。哈利真的理解那些女孩子为什么总往他身上扑，好像他是一大块蜂蜜蛋糕。  
  
哈利低下头哗啦啦翻动书页：“操你！”  
  
“这一定是你最狂妄的春梦。”马尔福扬起他骄傲的下巴：“告诉我，我在你最狂妄的春梦里是强如打桩机的Alpha还是一个淫荡甜蜜的Omega？”  
  
其实他就是想知道波特寻找魔法阵是为了将自己变成Alpha还是Omega，他太好奇了。  
  
哈利瞪他一眼，他知道怎样能戳中马尔福的痛处。“平平无奇的Beta，既不能享受到发情期的刺激，也无法理解信息素带来的激动——和你做爱真够无趣的，不是吗？”  
  
“你说的都是垃圾！垃圾！”马尔福激动地挥舞手臂：“马尔福家族从来没有Beta，我们遵循严格的AO结合！”  
  
“也许到你这儿就基因突变了……”哈利随口敷衍，被书页上大胆的发情期描写吸引了目光。原谅他是个刚迈入青春期，正面临AO分化的处子，他会被一切关于性的描述抓住眼球。  
  
“哇哦，这看起来很痛。”  
  
马尔福凑过来，脑袋几乎搁在波特的肩上。和马尔福贴在一起看19世纪小说里的色情段落，这在三天前根本无法想象。  
  
“成结的时候真的不会把……那里……撑破吗？我觉得这个Omega快死掉了。”哈利纠住衣领，梅林的蕾丝内裤，如果他将来成为一个Alpha，他怎么能对Omega做这么过分的事情！这不人道！马尔福清了清嗓子，但他听起来依然可疑地嘶哑：“你不知道生殖腔的肌肉弹性非常棒吗？更别提Omega们还会分泌体液了。根本不会有什么可怜的Omega被他自己的Alpha捅死在床上，而且……而且他们会相当享受。”  
  
“无法想象。你能享受被一个成结的巨大阴.茎锁住吗？马尔福，你口味挺重的。”  
  
“该死！这是正常的生理现象！”马尔福轻蔑地说：“可怜的圣人波特，你还真是一点经验都没有。”  
  
“说得好像你有经验一样。”哈利突然抬起头，怔怔道：“你没有经验的，对吗？”  
  
“操你！至少我的经验比你多！”马尔福的耳朵瞬间红了，在月光下异常显眼。  
  
“很好，你果然没有。”  
  
“死疤头！”  
  
二十分钟后，他们恋恋不舍地将那本《19世纪情色小说集》塞回书架，依偎在隐形斗篷里离开了。  
  
那天晚上哈利毫不意外地做了春梦，和一个面容模糊的Omega春宵一度。但春梦变噩梦，这个Omega居然血淋淋地被他操死在床上……哈利吓醒时天边刚泛起鱼肚白，他才睡了四个小时不到。呻吟着将自己埋进枕头里——他出了一身黏腻腻的汗，而且该死的勃起了。  
  
幸好他不知道马尔福还安稳的在睡梦中与一个黑色头发的人接吻，不然他大概会为了这差别待遇诅咒戴绿围巾的梅林。  
  
和马尔福秘密活动持续了整整一周，他们翻完了大半个禁书区，但没有找到任何有价值的资料。哈利也奇怪人类的适应能力怎么能这么好，仅仅七天，他几乎已经习惯了和马尔福的相处方式，甚至有点享受和他斗嘴。马尔福真是个顶呱呱的吵架对象。  
  
马尔福躺在浸满月光的地板上，像只收起利爪，露出毛绒绒肚子的猫。  
  
“我发誓这是最后一天！找不到就找不到吧，反正除了潘西和布雷斯，还没有其他人分化出性征。我已经有非常，非常严重的黑眼圈了！”  
  
哈利瞥了他一眼，那双灰蓝色的眼睛下面的确有浓重的青黑，连长睫毛投下的阴影都挡不住。  
  
但哈利并不打算怜悯他：“起来，你这头懒猪！”他用脚尖踢了踢马尔福的小腿：“去翻你的资料。”  
  
“究竟谁才是颐指气使的混账！”但马尔福还是认命的坐起来，将一本大部头砸在自己的膝盖上。“波特，你觉得我会是Alpha还是Omega？”  
  
“Omega吧，你是个甜牙齿。”他好奇地问：“这对你有任何影响吗？我记得你是独子。”  
  
“没错，我是马尔福家族的独子。”他摸着自己的下巴，显出一副在思考的模样：“所以我将会是一个位高权重的Alpha”。  
  
“或者万人追捧的Omega？”哈利笑出声。  
  
“错。是万人追捧且位高权重的Omega——嗯，这听起来不错。我喜欢人们为我服务。”  
  
哈利脑海中立刻浮现出这样一副画面：Omega马尔福穿着精致美丽又昂贵的衣裳，一大群Alpha拜倒在他的巫师袍下。他伸一伸手就有人为他递上慕斯蛋糕，他抬一抬下巴就有人捏着雪白的餐巾为他擦拭嘴角。然后马尔福踩着一地破碎的Alpha心踏上了“年度最迷人Omega巫师”的宝座，继续祸害苍生……  
  
“梅林保佑，你一定会是一个Alpha！”哈利捂着鸡皮疙瘩推翻自己刚才得推论：“Alpha很适合你。”  
  
“哈！我就知道，我是个甜牙齿不错，但我是个十分有Alpha气概的甜牙齿！波特，你终于诚实了一回，梅林也会为此感动到哭泣的。”  
  
哈利露出一个和马尔福如出一辙的假笑，拒绝再开口说话。  
  
讲真，根本不在意自己会分化出哪个性征的马尔福令他羡慕。马尔福坐在月光下轻松惬意翻书的模样也令他羡慕。就像他羡慕马尔福总会收到母亲亲手做的甜点一样。  
  
哈利很早以前就模糊意识到了，正是因为这种潜在的羡慕，所以他才会对马尔福始终活跃着的怒火。  
  
没安静几分钟，马尔福跳起来走来走去，将那本枯燥无味的《影响AO分化的三十八种植物》扔在地上。  
  
“为什么我没再发现一本18世纪情色小说集或者20世纪色情小说集呢？”  
  
哈利没说话，他也在思考同样的问题。  
  
“其实布雷斯床底下有一整箱色情杂志。”马尔福坏笑道：“少假正经，别说你不想看。”  
  
“当然！”哈利咽下一口唾沫，连忙补充：“我是说当然！当然想看！”马尔福兴致勃勃：“我明天晚上弄来！布雷斯那家伙简直是个天才。”  
  
“你刚不是说今天是最后一天？”哈利按下心头奇怪的失落：“黑眼圈先生。”  
  
“查找资料的最后一天，并不是欣赏色情杂志的最后一天。”马尔福走到哈利面前，弯下腰，手掌擦过哈利耳畔，撑在他背靠的墙壁上：“你接过吻吗？”  
  
“什，什么？”哈利闪了舌头。  
  
“我说，你接过吻吗？”马尔福一字一顿，那些单词异常清晰的从他舌尖滚过。“好吧，我猜没有，对吧？”  
  
他俩离太近了，哈利有些愣，马尔福的发梢就在他眼前荡来荡去。  
  
“想试试吗？”金发男孩舔舔嘴唇，哈利的目光突然就定在殷红灵巧的舌尖动不了了。他想马尔福一定有一条邪恶的舌头，就像珊瑚丛中探头探脑的小鱼一样滑溜溜的。  
  
“试试？”哈利听见自己这么说，他的心跳如擂鼓，但愿马尔福没有听见。  
  
马尔福慢慢靠近，他将那句“试试？”理解成波特的允许。该死！他手心都在出汗了，如果让波特知道他现在有多紧张，准会被笑话一辈子！  
  
他完全没意识到，他刚刚是在心里说“一辈子”。斯莱特林从不说“一辈子”。  
  
在嘴唇和嘴唇接触的那一瞬间，马尔福与哈利几乎同时发出一声享受的呻吟。他们立刻用一种饿了三周的狼崽子的气势享受起对方的唇舌。那感觉太棒了，两人模模糊糊的想，就和色情读物里描述的那么棒。像是有弹性的果冻，像是柔软的丝绸，呼吸拂在面颊上都带着对方好闻的香味。  
  
幸好宽大的睡衣能够掩饰半勃起的尴尬状态。  
  
马尔福已经半跪下来，而哈利挺直了脊梁。他们互相抱着对方的背和腰，像股扭扭糖绞在一起。月亮升上高空，万里无云，月光将他们的影子投射在光滑的地板上。那本摊开在地上的《影响AO分化的三十八种植物》被夜风乱翻，直翻到最后一页。  
  
插图里的槲寄生正悄然绽放。  
  
离开禁书区的时候，哈利重新抖开隐形斗篷，将自己和马尔福严严实实罩进入。他再一次闻到一股好闻的香味，不同于薰衣草，而是甜橙和一点点牛奶的味道。马尔福新换的沐浴液还挺吸引人的，哈利使劲儿嗅了嗅。马尔福也在斗篷合上的瞬间闻到一股青草和阳光的味道，从哈利的袖口散发出来，顺着呼吸充盈肺部。说真的，这比薄荷味的沐浴液好闻多了。  
  
第二天一早，整个格兰芬多塔楼乱成一团，好不容易才将正在发热人事不省的哈利送进医疗翼。他们在病房碰到了一群斯莱特林。比起狮子们，已经出了两个Alpha的小蛇们显得镇静得多，马尔福已经安安稳稳躺在床上了——很显然，他也快要分化了。  
  
躺在医疗翼的哈利和马尔福错过了庞弗雷夫人的最后一节生理卫生课。下午四点的阳光照进古老的教室，暖洋洋的木头气息令人昏昏欲睡。庞弗雷夫人用慈爱的目光看着这群孩子，微笑在她的眼底闪烁。  
  
“……这世上没有任何一种魔法或者咒语可以提前预知你们的性征，或者决定你们的性征，亦或促进你们分化。只有一个例外，爱情的萌芽会让性征分化提前到来。但这只是作为一种现象而存在，还没有被发现靠谱的科学依据。女士们，先生们，不要再进行无谓的尝试——我知道你们最近因为心急而尝试了许多愚蠢的事情——毕竟，真的没有任何魔法能够像爱情一样，将两个相互独立的人通过分化性征，牢牢结合在一起。”  
  
下午四点的温暖跟随太阳的脚步，融化在安静的医疗翼。马尔福和波特，他们被甜橙与牛奶、青草与阳光的信息素香气，缓缓的，温柔的，如同爱抚一般唤醒。


End file.
